Arrow
by Riachu64
Summary: Takeru realizes that might Hikari like Daisuke. His world comes crashing down once she confirms it herself. Takari, and Kensuke in later chapters. (Chapter 4 up)
1. Loving Suicide

Fweee. so here's my story. I wrote it a while back. and I just feel like finishing it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I'd be rich, and I'd also own Disney. But I don't. So, yeah. I also don't own Takeru or any of the people in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrow  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1 - Loving Suicide*  
  
Takeru fiddled with his Digivice nervously. He looked around, yearning to see what he wanted to see. The wonderful acorn brown eyes with tint of ruby red shown brightly on a face of porcelain in his mind. The beautiful hair that graced the face was silky and soft, and his hand ran through it whenever he had the chance.  
  
"Hikari." he sighed. Her name was almost as beautiful as she was. The way it clicked off of his tongue made him smile. But where was she? Takeru looked down at his Digivice to check the time.  
  
"Ten thirty." He was right on time, but where was Hikari? She was usually prompt, nearly never late. But now where could she be.  
  
Takeru knew that he was overreacting, but he could not help it. Whenever he was away from Hikari he felt as if he were to be ripped apart, his heart being shattered into a million pieces. But when he was with her, he felt as if he were on top of the world, higher than any point. Her presence strengthened him, filling him with hope and love.  
  
The sound of quick footsteps reached his ears. He perked up, and looked around, spying Hikari running down the street. Her athletic body moved with grace as she flew down the sidewalk. She slowed down to a walk and finally stopped in front of the carrier of hope.  
  
"Takeru-kun, I am so sorry that I am late," Hikari puffed. Her hair was windblown, and her cheeks were a rosy red. Takeru frowned inwardly at the ending she had addressed him.  
  
"It's okay Hikari-chan," Takeru said brightly. He hugged her in a friendly gesture. He was tempted to move his hands down to her butt, but shook off the thought. 'No Takeru, ruining the friendship you two have is the worst thing possible. But. dammit. Stupid hormones.'  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" Hikari asked, pulling out of the hug to look into Takeru's eyes. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging around, thinking about y-going back to school," the boy said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Same here. I love school and all, but I'm not very fond of going back, are you?" Hikari denounced. Takeru shrugged. As long as he was with this girl of perfection, everything was fine.  
  
They began to walk down the sidewalk, Hikari beside him. It was midsummer in Japan, and the warm days were a change from the cold winter. A cool breez floated through the air, whipping up the edge of his hat and shorts. An idea came to his mind at the thought of something cold, and he grinned inwardly.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan? Are you hungry?" Takeru asked quickly, staring straight ahead, being as casual as possible.  
  
"Kind of, not much," she replied.  
  
"You sure? I was thinking about stopping by an ice cream parlor. My treat," Takeru said tauntingly, looking down at Hikari. He had grown since their last adventures in the Digital World. He was now at least a head taller than the chosen child of light, who was now licking her bright lips; ice cream was something she couldn't refuse.  
  
"Would you get me strawberry?!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Yum, it's my favorite!" She cried happily. "You sure you want to pay? I have some money." She dug into her pocket and drew out a bill. Takeru shook his head, and slipped her hand with the money back into the pocket.  
  
"No no, I have enough to buy for the both of us. Don't sweat it!" He replied happily. Hikari couldn't help smiling. They walked down the street slowly, talking about random things, and sometimes even brought up their Digimon.  
  
"Patamon and Gatomon would make a cute couple," Hikari mused, a sly smile on her face. Takeru laughed, not thinking about their Digimon, but himself and Hikari together.  
  
"Imagine that!" He cried cheerfully. Hikari giggled, beaming up at her friend. They walked in silence for a few moments after that. Takeru was emerged in his thoughts of Patamon, who was one of his first priorities in life. He had left the little winged creature with Koushirou and Miyako. They were babysitting Gatomon too, so that he and Hikari could have some time to themselves.  
  
"Hikari-chan! Takeru-san!"  
  
Takeru turned slightly and looked over his shoulder while Hikari turned clear around. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that her face had gained a slightly pinker color, especially around her cheeks. Her beautiful eyes were shining with a light that Takeru had rarely seen in them.  
  
"Konnichiwa Daisuke-san," Takeru greeted formally, turning fully around to greet the other chosen child. Daisuke ignored him and turned to Hikari.  
  
"Wow Hikari-chan! You look great!" Daisuke said cheerfully. Hikari blushed deeper, giggling through her fingers.  
  
"Thank you Daisuke-kun," She replied joyfully. Takeru looked on in spite, his fists tightening. A deep feeling of disgust welled up inside of his stomach.  
  
"Hikari, weren't we going to go somewhere?" Takeru said, trying to shoo Daisuke away. Hikari turned to him, the blush still visible on her face.  
  
"Yeah. hey Takeru-kun, would you mind if Daisuke came along?" she asked. Takeru stood in silence for a moment. Whatever happened to Daisuke-'kun'? The blond haired boy was speechless, thoughts of 'Could she actually like him?' running through his head. He shook it off, and quickly answered.  
  
"Sure Hikari-chan, if it will make you happy."  
  
The threesome continued along the road, Takeru plodding a little behind the other two. 'She just thinks of me as a friend,' he thought angrily, his hand clenching his Digivice tightly. What does she see in Daisuke? What does he have that I don't? Takeru lowered his eyes. I forgot, he has everything. He's popular, funny, good at sports, cheerful, an ok leader, not to mention good-looking... Takeru sighed. And he cares about everything. He admires people, and doesn't put others down. He is a good guy. Takeru dropped his gaze to his shoes. He is perfect. If Hikari wants him, she deserves him. He stopped in his tracks, gazing down at the ground.  
  
"Takeru-kun, what are you waiting for?" Hikari's cheerful voice called from inside the ice cream parlor. Takeru looked up at the most beautiful girl in the world, the one that he would never have. He walked up to her, and placed a bill in her hand.  
  
"Take it and buy something for you and Daisuke-san, I'm not that hungry anymore," Takeru said in a sad tone, a small regretful smile playing upon his lips. He waved goodbye, and walked away, heading for the park in the middle of the city.  
  
"Takeru-kun?" Hikari said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Hikari-chan! Are you coming in or what?" Daisuke shouted from inside.  
  
"Coming Daisuke-kun!"  
  
- - -  
  
Takeru wandered around the edge of the park, the part nearest the ocean. Cool salty breezes wafted up from it, reaching his nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent thoroughly. The ocean around here had no beach, but cliffs, some that reached at least fifty meters high. The flimsy railing that followed the path along the cliff did not seem very safe, and was there for just the mere sight. Also along the road were sakura trees. The pink petals bloomed in spring, and stayed until the first signs of fall. It was beautiful, especially at sunset when the flowers fell from the branches, twirling in the wind. Takeru always wanted Hikari to come to the cliff at sunset and gaze out over the ocean with him.  
  
"That'll never happen," he sighed wearily, looking out with sad eyes at the calm ocean. He walked to a bench and sat down heavily, not wanting to stand up anymore. Hikari's words from earlier played in his head. 'Takeru- kun, would you mind if Daisuke came along?'  
  
"She does like him," Takeru sighed, taking his hat off of his head. He began to run over the fabric gently with his fingers. He could see himself going on to high school, watching Hikari be asked out by so many boys, but choosing Daisuke out of them all. At the prom, she would go with Daisuke, while Takeru would go with some other girl, or maybe no one at all. He would spend his time glaring enviously at Daisuke dancing with Hikari, pulling her close. Takeru's grip on his hat tightened, creasing a fold in it. Visions of Hikari's twelfth year formal, her graduation, her college years; if she chose, she could spend them all with any boy she liked, but she would choose Daisuke. Takeru would always be left out to watch in silence, forbidden to talk, as she became engaged, got married, had a baby. He would stand by her as her friend, and never anything more than that.  
  
"But Hikari deserves it," he mumbled, clenching his hat in his hands, knuckles turning white. His eyes shined dully, on the verge of tears that would pour out in self-pity.  
  
"I deserve what?" Takeru jumped at the sound of Hikari's voice, dropping his hat to the ground. Immediatly, any trace of those tears was gone.  
  
"Hi-Hikari!" he yelped. The girl bent down slowly and picked up his hat. She handed it gingerly back to him. He held it close to his body and watched as her elegant figure sat down next to him. She sighed and looked at him with her beautiful auburn eyes.  
  
"Takeru-kun, what is the matter?" she asked, her voice innocent and trusting. Takeru ignored her question.  
  
"What are you doing out here? I thought that you were with, Daisuke-san," Takeru mumbled angrily.  
  
"I was, but I left to come and find you," she answered.  
  
"Oh." Takeru sat nervously, fidgeting, trying to think of something to say. It was silent for a long time, except for the few birds behind the two in the trees, unaware of what was going on. "Why did you come?" he asked finally to break the silence between them.  
  
"I was worried about you Takeru-kun," she said. Takeru shifted his gaze from Hikari to the ground, the ending on his name still ringing in his head like an alarm clock, taunting him on a rainy Monday morning.  
  
"Hikari-chan, I have to ask you something," he said quietly. Hikari looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Ask away," she replied, curious. Takeru sighed, psyching himself up for what he was about to ask.  
  
"Do you. do you like Daisuke-san?" A blush rose to his face, but he hid it by leaning over, his hair moving to cover it up.  
  
"Sure I do. He's a good friend," Hikari replied. Takeru sighed.  
  
"Not. like that, Hikari-chan," Takeru said. He wasn't answered for a long time.  
  
"Yes, yes I do like Daisuke," she replied.  
  
"Oh." Takeru stood up and began to walk away, his hand clenched tightly around his hat. How could this happen? How could he have not seen this? The foreboding tears were building up in his sky blue eyes again.  
  
"Takeru-kun! Where are you going?" Takeru stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Hikari, go back to Daisuke. Tell him that he is very lucky, and he should treasure what he has," he said, not bothering to turn around. Hikari stared at his stern figure, trying to see past it into his mind.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Takeru stood until he heard Hikari begin moving away. He sighed heavily, and walked towards the edge of the cliff. The chosen of hope leaned heavily against the flimsy fence. The rays of the sunset reflected off of the water, dancing magically on the waves. The water seemed to be pulling his broken heart farther and farther down. He had no more hope deep inside his soul, just a feeling deep inside of him. It was worse than anything he had ever felt, almost as if he had a sandbag tugging on his soul. He was crushed. Hikari was his life, and even though she would be happy with Daisuke, he was dead. He could go on living, but he would have no point. Even if he got married and had children, he would never forget the girl of his dreams. He would never be truly happy. The boy turned around and watched Hikari's back retreating into the woods. Her shoulders were slumped forward in defeat.  
  
"Hikari, take care of Patamon, take care of Daisuke, and mostly, take care of yourself," Takeru whispered, his eyes shining with tears. One leaked out onto his face. He turned back and looked to the churning waves of the ocean. He stepped over the fence, and then held onto it with his life. It was his life, for it was the only thing separating him from his death, and yet it was also the only thing separating him from her.  
  
"Hikari!" he shouted, his throat nearly clogged with tears. The beautiful girl turned around, then gasped in horror.  
  
"Takeru!" She screamed. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, yet every step she took the more distance there seemed between them.  
  
"Ai shiteru," Takeru whispered, that sympathetic, regretful smile upon his lips. He let go.  
  
  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys like that chapter. Please review so that I can post the next chapter. ~Riachu64 


	2. It's all my Fault

Woah! Reviews. o_O Cool. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks a bunch for reviewing guys! ^_^

Arrow

_*Chapter 2 – It's all my fault*_

"Takeru! TAKERU!"

Where is he?  He didn't jump, did he?  He fell, but he could have caught onto a rock.  Maybe he was just trying to scare me.  Maybe it was a trick.  Yeah, that's right, it's a trick, a joke.  He's trying to see how I'd react…

Hikari thought frantically, rushing towards the ledge.  Her heart was racing, sweat raced down her face.  Her face was flushed from the excitement and the fastest sprint she had ever made in her life.  Takeru was the only thing that was in her mind now.

Not Daisuke.

Not Gatomon

Just Takeru.

She dashed as fast as she could, trying to get to place Takeru had just been.  Her hair blew into her face, though she couldn't care less.  _He didn't fall.  He couldn't.  No way Takeru would commit… commit suicide?   No, he HAS to be alive.  He didn't fall, no way…  No No No.  I refuse to believe… He's alive, I know it.  He can't be dead.  He didn't fall, he didn't fall…_

_Did he?_

"Takeru! Takeru!"

She stopped abruptly as she reached the ledge, so abruptly the strap around her neck broke and her faithful camera went plunging down.  As she gazed, following the path of her falling camera case with her eyes, her skin began to prickle.  

She couldn't see Takeru.

With a clatter, her camera case landed on a rock, the noise echoing the far way up to her ears.  Her eyes widened as she saw the pieces fly everywhere.  The remnants of her camera landed in the water, and were quickly swallowed up by the great sea.

She still couldn't see Takeru.

Her heart raced as she continued to call out his name, hoping that her brain, thinking him to be dead, was wrong. It had to be wrong. Takeru couldn't die!  _I bet if I go home, I'll find Takeru at my door, laughing his stupid head off.  I'll have to steal his hat from him, show him how scared he made me…_

Hikari's ears listened for anything that sounded even remotely like Takeru's voice.  Anything at all.  He could have found a ledge and would be yelling for her to help.  He **could have…**

By now, the sun was behind the horizon, and the last rays of the day stretched out over the land, trying to warm it before the cold night.  The rays reached Hikari's face, but she didn't notice.  She kept searching, the light getting slowly dimmer.  Soon she wouldn't be able to see a thing.  That didn't stop her.  As one of the Digidestined, she had faced bigger challenges than this before.

Her voice was becoming hoarse, but Hikari kept yelling her hardest, and searching with her keen eyes.  She thought about what might happen.  _He could be at school tomorrow, laughing about his joke.  And then he would comfort me, give me a hug, and say that he would never do that again.  Boy, would Dai be jealous of Takeru… He would get all red just at the sight of Takeru's face! _

_…Just at the sight of Takeru's face…_

Then it hit Hikari. It hit her like a ton of bricks.  She fell to her knees, the weight of her heart too much of a burden to carry any longer.  Her eyes widened to their full extent, seeming to be the size of plates.  A look of fear washed over her face.  Her soul plunged, the light inside of her dimming with every passing second.

Dai wouldn't see Takeru's face…

No one would see Takeru's face…

Because Takeru's face was now under the ocean, or splattered on a rock somewhere along the shore, oozing with blood, brains spilling out, body spiked, internal organs pierced.

He was gone forever.  He wouldn't be back to laugh at his childish joke, or to have his hat stolen.  

He wouldn't be back to give hugs and comfort.  

He wouldn't be back to be her friend.

He wouldn't be back to love.

He would never be back.

And it was one person's fault.

That person now sat on the edge of a cliff, gazing out over the twilight ocean with dead eyes, a breeze flicking her hair behind her slumped over body.

Yagami Hikari knew it was her fault that her friend was dead.

Yagami Hikari knew it was her fault that someone so close and special to her was now lying somewhere without a heartbeat or a pulse.

Yagami Hikari…

Review Please! ^_^

~Riachu64


	3. Goodbye Light, Hello Dark

Thanks so much for all of the reviews guys! ^_^ I'm amazed that I have this many already. Another big thanks. 

I have some news before I post this chapter. Tomorrow I'm gonna go camping for the weekend, so the fourth chapter prolly won't be up for at least a week. Oh, and I've been forgetting about a disclaimer.. oops. o_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in it. I wish I owned Frontier, but I don't, so that really sucks… umm, yeah.**

_*Chapter 3 - Goodbye Light, Hello Dark*_

Daisuke hesitated as his hand reached to knock on the door.  His heart was racing.  This was one of the only times he had visited Hikari's house, though all the other times it was for a different, happier reason.  **Anything would be happier than this.**

His fingers rapped on the door.  He jumped when the sound echoed along the long hallway, bouncing off of anything and coming back to him, the noise amplified.  He scolded himself inwardly for being so jumpy and unlike himself.  Almost immediately, the door opened, but only a crack.  

"Who's there.."  The voice was low and hoarse, sounding menacing from behind the big door.  Through the small opening, Daisuke could see a mass of brown hair.

"Taichi-san, it's me, Daisuke.  Let me in, I came to see Hikari-chan," he said quietly, afraid to raise his voice.  The door opened a little more, and Daisuke could see Taichi's face, lined with weary and sadness.  He could almost make out tearstains on his cheeks, but he decided he had just imagined it.

"Come on in, but it's not my fault if she won't talk to you," he muttered.  Daisuke looked at his eyes.  They were dull, seeming to have lost their brightness and light.  He felt pity, but decided it was best not to show it.  He was just happy that Taichi had let him **into the house.  The original holder of courage was very protective of his little sister, but that would have to be put aside now. Hikari needed as much help from her friends as she could get, even if it was Daisuke.**

"Thanks Taichi-san," Daisuke replied, stepping in the door. He shivered.  It was a beautiful, summer night outside, but he felt as if he were freezing on the inside.

"Just don't say anything to make her any worse than she is," Taichi said threateningly, pointing across the living room to a door.  Daisuke nodded, and walked carefully up to the oak door.  There wasn't anything special about it, but he knew he would dread what would be inside.  He paused again when his hand clenched the doorknob, wondering what would await him inside.

_Move it or lose it_, he thought, and twisted the knob.

The smell hit him first.  It was one of decay and staleness.  His stomach felt like pumping his lunch out onto the ground, but his mouth held it in.  He swallowed in disgust, then stepped into the room.  Clothes littered the floor, decorating the place with a colorful array of fabric.  Everything was out of its place.  Toys, books, and any other random things that were in Hikari's bedroom.  Daisuke could see pictures of Hikari and her friends next to the walls, along with the shattered remains of the frames they had once been in.  Hikari had thrown them there.  He was extremely upset to see the one of him under an exceptionally large dent.  And there, on the bed, was a lump swathed in the blankets.  

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked quietly.  His voice sounded hoarse and crackled.  It was rough on his throat, feeling as if he had just swallowed some sandpaper.  He stood there sweating for a moment, waiting for Hikari to talk.

There was no reply. 

The boy swallowed. 

"Hikari?" he asked again.  The pile of blankets shuddered.  Daisuke walked over slowly and sat on the bed, his stomach seeming to do a flip.  The smell was worst here, and Daisuke could feel his throat shoving, trying to push up everything contained in his innards.

Daisuke pulled some blankets away from where he thought her face would be.  He revealed one of her hands from the mass of stinking cloth.  Clutched tightly in the fingers was a picture; a picture of Takeru, though it was barely recognizable.  She had it intertwined in her fingers so tightly that it seemed it was a part of her.

He continued to remove the cloth, all the way up to her face.

Her face was the worst.  

Her head was downwards in a sign of defeat, seeming to stare at the picture in her hands.  Her hair was a mess, and it covered her face completely.  From what Daisuke could see, he could make out tearstains on the girl's cheeks.  Daisuke, almost on impulse, reached out and chucked her chin up with his fingers, wanting to see all of her face, wanting to comfort her, wanting to pull her out of the sea of sorrow.  

Right in the middle of her face was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

Where here eyes should have been were big empty holes, full of nothing but dark and depression.  They seemed to suck in the light, removing any of it from the air around them.  Their darkness penetrated deep into his body, right into his heart, right into his soul.  Immediately it removed his hope and faith that he had stored deep within himself. 

It was sucking out his inner light. 

The angel of light had now become a slave to the dark.

Daisuke yelped, jumping away frantically.  Hikari's body thumped onto the bed, not bothering to right itself.  Daisuke scrambled up to a wall behind her bed, watching with horrified eyes as Hikari's body lay there, not moving a muscle. _Was she dead?  Did I kill her?_

"Shit!! Tai-TAICHI!!" he screamed.

Hikari's older brother burst through the door, acting like a bull on a rampage.  His eyes surveyed the scene before him, and he howled in fright.  He leapt over to Hikari's bedside, almost crashing into Hikari herself.  His hands worked frantically, but Daisuke couldn't see a thing.

All of a sudden, Taichi quieted down.  He sighed, sinking down to the floor in relief.  

"She's alive," he whispered, his hand against her chest, feeling her rebellious heart beating steadily, if slowly.  He stood up and turned to Daisuke.

"You better go Daisuke-san, I think I need to take Hikari to the hospital…" he murmured, trailing off at the end.  Daisuke nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…"

Daisuke ran out of the Yagami apartment faster than he had ever run before.


	4. What's Wrong?

I got back a while ago from camping, and I've just been finishing up this chapter. It's kinda rushed, and there's a bit of Japanese in it. (I'll have explainations at the bottom) BTW, the first hint of Kensuke is in this chapter… so if you utterly hate shounen ai, go away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, there would be a lot more Junzumi and Takouji in Frontier!!! o_**

_*Chapter 4 – What's wrong?*_

Dark, wet, sand… 

Sand.  The sand was everywhere.  Smeared all over his face and body.  He could feel it in his mouth, in between his teeth, up his nose, under his nails, in his clothes. It was feeling, touching, scraping him with its disgusting, gritty feeling.

The smell caught him too.  It was horrible, smelling of just… just dead stuff.  He also caught a whiff of something that reminded him of old gym socks and dead fish…  But there was something more.  Something worse.  It was even worse than the smell of those disgusting socks…

It was the smell of emotion. Sorrow, rage, hate…

Takaishi Takeru lifted his head slowly and wiped the sand away from his eyes.  He opened them slowly, and peered around.  Everywhere he looked were stretches of sand. Dark, wet, damp sand.  The sky, by its color, seemed to be filled with large depressing clouds. But as he looked closer, he saw that the sky actually was that gloomy gray color.

The Blonde stood up slowly, but as soon as he got to his feet, was overcome by a wave of nausea. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell back to the ground. His hands lunged for his chest, which felt like it was going to burst. His lungs were gasping for oxygen; for some reason his mouth had trouble opening. Wait, it was open. What was wrong with the air here?

He slowly caught his breath, and glanced around, staying at his knees. He didn't want another one of those little 'I can't breath' predicaments. 

Something caught his attention.

That 'Something' was nothing. His eyes scanned the sands around him as he realized something. Where were the animals? There would at least have to be birds, or maybe even some kind of scorpion or a snake. He had read that there were animals in every environment on earth, so they had to be here too. But they were missing.

"Damn…" Takeru muttered in a harsh crackled voice that didn't seem his own. The sound echoed for a moment before fading off. He cleared his throat once or twice, and looked again at his surroundings. Still nothing alive, breathing, living, or moving.

A lone question came to mind.

_Where am I?_

---

Daisuke ran through the streets as the thunder boomed overhead. The storm had come up so fast, and he was about to be caught in it. Not wanting to go back to the Yagami's apartment, the best place he could think of was Ken's place. His own apartment was too far away to walk; he had had his sister Jun drop him off at the Yagami's on her way to the mall. He didn't want to explain to the talkative girl, Miyako. Iori was still too little to understand. Ken was definitely his best choice. The former Kaiser knew when to listen, when to talk, and also when to ask questions.

A single raindrop splattered on his nose. The goggled boy looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds, heavy with wet merciless rain. He sped up. He did **not want to be caught in the storm. A few more raindrops fell into the mass of red hair on his head. The smell of rain was strong in the air.**

"Shitshitshitshitshit…" he said under his breath as he began running at his near full speed. By now, anyone sane was inside at the sight of the thunderhead, and he had nearly the whole entire sidewalk to sprint down. His legs began to take even longer strides as he dashed down the street. A street sign zoomed past him, allowing him just enough to time glance at the name. He took a quick right, and was rewarded with the sight of a few houses in which he knew Ken's was located.

The rain began to come down in a light shower. Daisuke's eyes opened wide as he began to feel the raindrops splattering all over his clothing.  He wasn't going to make it…

At least, not at this rate.

The chosen of courage and friendship began running the fastest sprint he had ever done in his life. He began to notice a few things as he caught sight of Ken's house. He was well aware of how is lungs seemed to gulp down air in conjunction with his legs moving and his arms pumping back at forth. His heart beat steadily, and he could feel the blood rushing through him, pulsing loudly in his ears. It amazed him that he wasn't that tired yet. _Maybe I'm in better shape than I thought_.

With one last giant flying leap, he landed right in front of Ken's door, under the roof, out of the rain.

He sighed with relief, and nearly collapsed onto the pavement, exhausted. _Okay, I'm in shape for sure, but I'm no Superman._ He breathed in deeply once or twice before his shaky fingers pushed the doorbell, though he missed the first try. His body was too focused on regaining its regular composure. As he waited for someone to open the door, he placed his hands upon his head and tried to regain his breath, which still seemed to be missing from his lungs.

The door swung inward, and Daisuke could see Ken's pale face and long blue hair. The boy's surprised, purple eyes gazed out at the exhausted boy, sweeping over him in one quick questioning, patronizing glance.

"Koni...chiwa… Ken-kun…" Daisuke wheezed, a jaunty smile quirking to his lips.

---

"Daisuke-kun, do you need anything? A drink or something? Coke, Water-"

"Water sounds great to me."

"'K. I'll be right back."

Ken quickly left the room, leaving Daisuke sprawled out on the couch. His muscles were aching like mad. Having been playing soccer for quite a few years now, he knew that it was because he hadn't properly cooled down. Usually he would take a walk after a game, just to get his heart and breathing settled. As a result of **not doing so, he had involuntarily pumped his stomach over Ken-kun's toilet. Now all he wanted was to get that disgusting burning feeling out of his mouth and his throat.**

He sighed heavily, content with just laying on the soft couch. His body seemed to sink into the cool cushions, making the sweat that slicked over his body seem so much colder and refreshing. He would of course need a shower. In fact, he could smell himself now.

"Urg… that's just too gross," he muttered to himself, putting his arms down to his sides. A repulsed look spread over his face. How could Ken stand him?

"What's gross?" Ken asked as he walked back into the room with two glasses.

"The smell I'm making right now," the boy said as he sat up. He gladly accepted the cup that Ken passed to him and gulped down its contents. Ken smiled softly.

"Well, you can go take a shower," The purple-haired boy said as Daisuke placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I think I will," He stated as he stood up. 

"You remember where the bathroom is, right?" Ken asked as the other boy sauntered off down the hall.

"Yes yes… Ken-kun, I've been in your house enough to know where I'm going."

"Just checking. I don't want you getting lost."

"Ha ha. I'm so afraid of your stupid house with one hallway."

Ken smiled warmly at Daisuke's back as it disappeared down the hall, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. He usually reserved that little smile for any of the girls he felt could use a little self-esteem or whatever. Daisuke sure wasn't a girl, and the goggle-head was the most genki person he knew. Then what in the world was he doing?

The boy sank deeply into the couch, so many thoughts running through his head. He began playing with his long hair. Something was definitely different with him ever since puberty. Of course, something's different with every guy after puberty, but this was something he was sure not many guys experienced. A memory of the other day came to mind…

-Flashback-

Ken walked slowly through the school to his locker. He had stayed late to help with tutoring a few kids that came to the private school once in a while. It had been a pretty hectic session since everyone but himself was a bit on the wild side, and he just couldn't get control. All that he knew was that he was exhausted, and he was keen on getting back to his house and resting.

"Some sleep would be really ni-Umph!"

"Oh, gomen!"

Ken looked forward, expecting to see someone there, but was faced with another guy's chest. He was surprised that he had to look up to meet with the other boy's eyes. He himself was pretty tall, and it was rare to find anyone that was taller than he was.

"I didn't mean to bump into you like that," The other boy said, his big blue eyes in a deep look of concern. Ken felt as if he were trapped in them. He could make out the lights from the ceiling shining in them, and also the way his own reflection stared back at him with a blank expression. The chosen child suddenly realized that the other boy's hands were on his shoulders. He felt a shiver scramble over his body at the warm touch.

Wait. What the hell was he thinking?

"Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going!" Ken said quickly, noticing his voice was a higher pitch than usual. The other boy removed his hands from Ken's shoulders.

"Okay. I'm glad you're all right. I gotta go, maybe I'll see you around. Your name's Ichijouji, right?"

Ken was already imagining running his hand through the other boy's spiked brown hair. He was snapped out of it at the sound of his name.

"Ha-hai!! I mean… Ichijouji Ken," He stuttered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ken-san," The brunette said happily.  He turned to go down the hall.

"Wait… Kimi wa?" Ken asked quickly. The boy turned around slowly.

"Makino Shigeru. Now I really have to leave. I'll be late for the advanced computer session," he said, lifting his wrist to look at his watch.

"Yeah yeah… you should leave. I'll see ya though! Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

-End-

Ken sat for a moment as the memory fully sunk in. Why was he attracted to another boy? Boy. B-O-Y. Not girl… There were a lot of differences between just those two words. He sighed deeply.

"What's going on with me?" Ken asked the air, a grim smile on his face.

Translations and crap…

Kimi wa - Who are you/What's your name? (I've been watching too much Japanese Digimon Frontier o_O)

Genki - Energetic

Gomen – Sorry

Wheeeeeee… Review please!

~Riachu64


End file.
